ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad)
GUTS (G'lobal '''U'nlimited 'T'ask 'S'quad) is a special group for supernatural phenomenon that has been organized by the TPC. GUTS has seven members, and two main vehicles. Once mysterious cases happened, they would come together at the Operation Room first, with all seven members using their own specialties to solve it. Unlike most defense teams, GUTS was not a military unit as the TPC was created after world peace was established, they were originally a rescue/investigation squad, but after it became apparent that more monsters were appearing, GUTS and their mechs were changed to combat these threats as GUTS is only one of the TPC branches. The team was abolished 9 years after the threat of Gatanothor, as they were replaced with Super GUTS. They made their return in Ultraman Dyna, where the team joined forces with the Super GUTS to take down the threat of Sphires. Base The main base of operations of GUTS is the . It is a pyramid-shaped building that is able to submerge under the ocean. The base houses an abundance of GUTS Wings, which are able to be deployed once the main front hanger is open. Under the base is a massive underground hanger for the Artdessei to be stored in. Members Megumi Iruma: 36 years old. Before joining GUTS, she was a manager of the special group, working to communicate with E.T. She lost her husband, who had worked with her, in a accident there. She has one son named Tomoki. He was living with grandmother, who held a grudge against her for not stopping her work in the wake of her son's death. Her son's talent regarding computer technology is genius level, even more so than Yazumi, even he is so young. Her ability as GUTS Captain is excellent. All members trust her decisions, especially Munakata who trusts and respects her so much as she saved his life before they joined guts. In The Final Odyssey, it is stated by Camearra that Iruma is the descendant of Yuzare and her reincarnation, as shown when the spirit of her ancestor emerged from her unconscious body to seal the Dark Giants on R'lyeh Island. Seven years after the threat of Dark Giants, she briefly returns to action in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light, where she pilots a GUTS Wing upon witnessing the new Ultraman, Dyna who died on the hand of Queen Monera as she also witness the revival of Ultraman Tiga. She also assisted Super GUTS when Asuka and Ryo are captured by the TPC in order for the creation of a new weapon. - Commander Munakata= Seiichi Munakata: 33 years old. At the front line, he is always cool and level-headed trying to make the correct decision. He was saved by Iruma back in his days on the defense force. His only weak point is a liquor got which he has no tolerance. He has a penchant for drinking milk at jazz bars and wearing a baseball cap in the field. - Member Daigo= Daigo Madoka: 23 years old. He was recruited for GUTS member by Mr. Sawai, Supreme general of TPC, when Daigo was working with TPC transportation division. He is the main character of the series; able to transform into the titular Ultraman Tiga. Usually he wields a device called the Spark Lens to transform, but sometimes even without it. According to the hologram of Yuzare which is working by artificial intelligence generated program and is supporting Daigo, Daigo has DNA of ancient super warriors called Ultramen around 30 million years ago. He returns in Ultraman Dyna and saves Asuka after the latter's battle with Zelganoid, then contacts Super GUTS, but not before talking about the responsibilities of being an Ultra with his successor. - Member Rena= Rena Yanase: 22 years old. Her father, Omi Yanase is working at the space center of TPC. She is one of the best pilots in TPC and can control any fighter masterfully. Also, she is an only pilot originally able to drive Snow White, a fighter which uses the power of Maxima Over Drive. It is shown be the end of the series that she has feeling for Daigo. After the series the two get married and move to Mars where they have two children: Hikari Madoka (eldest daughter) and Tsubasa Madoka (youngest son). - Member Horii= Masami Horii: The scientist and inventor. 28 years old. His position of the story is very similar to Ide from 1966 Ultraman. Horii invented a lot of super mechanics, e.g. Sound Translator, Monster Tracker, Defender against shrink-gun, Barrier Destroyer etc. He gets married to a girl whom he saved from alien monster Magnia. Her name is Michiru Ezaki. She is the daughter of Dr. Ezaki who took the Jupiter III attacked by Ligatron. They would have two children Tsugumu and Mirai. Horii is a fan of the singer Maya Cruz, being a dedicated "Cruz-tian". When this was first stated, Daigo thought he meant Christian. Returns in Ultraman Dyna episodes 35 and 36. - Member Shinjoh= Tetsuo Shinjoh: The tough guy. 26 years old. He has a sister names Mayumi. She is a nurse of TPC medical center. He would have frequent chances to go on a GUTS Wing with Daigo and they were also frequently shot down. The running joke is that they were the worst combination for GUTS Wing formation attacks. He always thinks of himself as good-looking person. Returns in Ultraman Dyna episodes 35 and 36. - Member Yazumi= Jun Yazumi: An 18 year old computer genius. His main job is to analyze monsters, technology, substance etc, and to research them for information. The system he programmed, named Acachic Record, is a power search engine. It can access and search through any kind of data in the world, not only text data but also image, movie, sound and so on, and of course from anywhere. Also it seems he can access protected data bases. Only his dissatisfaction is that Rena treats him just like her younger brother, not an adult though sometimes he did sees her as an older sister figure while addressing her in the name 'Onee-chan' (sister in Japanese). He returns in Ultraman Dyna episode 50 to help with activating the Neo Maxima cannon. }} Arsenal Gear *'GUTS Suits': It is resistant to fire, heat, cold, and water. It is durable and impact resistant. They sport the owner's name romanized in white on the back. *'GUTS Met': A helmet made from a special alloy, it sports a camera and a communication device. Goggles were added in episode 3, and has optional components. It has a built in air supply. Equipment *'PDI (GUTS COM)': A small device that GUTS members carry, It is usually mounted on the waist and used for communication. It can also be used to scan for radiation, or perform a biological scan. It can also be used to search for personal data. *'GUTS HYPER': A gun the GUTS team carries. The ammo can be exchanged for different types; a typical gun, tear gas, or a signal flare. *'GUTS Rifle': A rifle type gun, it shoots out rays of ultraviolet. They were first used against Obikoboushi. *'DUNK Shot'/'DUNK Shot 2': A large scale laser gun that uses a pump action. The stronger, second version does not have a pump action. In The Final Odyssey, a miniaturized third version was seen. *'Sound Translator': A translation device invented by Horii. It was used to translate the words of all life forms on Earth into a human language. It was used on Yuzare and Gazort, but the alien humanoid Rucia gave it some trouble. *'Communication Instrument': A device Daigo used in episode 3, to talk to Rena who was up in the GUTS Wing 2. *'Sonic Spacecraft': Used to detect the inside of something using sonic waves. *'GUTS Attache': A case holding special equipment for missions. *'GUTS Attache 2': A rifle case that holds the parts for the GUTS HYPER. GUTS COM.jpg|PDI (GUTS COM) GUTS Hyper.jpg|GUTS HYPER GUTS Rifle I.jpg|GUTS Rifle I GUTS Rifle II.jpg|GUTS Rifle II DUNK Shot.jpg|DUNK Shot Mecha The mechas used by GUTS are known as . *'GUTS Wing' **'GUTS Wing 1': An advanced fighter with variable-sweep wings. It would be later used by the Super GUTS as training machines as well as jet fighters for other organizations. **'GUTS Wing 2': A four-seater VTOL, which possess enhanced firepower at the cost of speed. **'GUTS Wing EX-J': A heavily modified version of the GUTS Wing 2. It can split into EX-J α and EX-J β. **'Snow White': A customized GUTS Wing 1 designed for hypersonic flight. *'Artdessei': A space-flight-capable carrier and battleship. It is large enough to load 3 GUTS Wings. It is also equipped with the Deluc Cannon. *'Sherlock (GUTS Car)': A modified Chevrolet Camaro, equipped with cannons above the roof. *'De La Mu': A modified Chevrolet Blazer, equipped with cannon on the roof. *'Peepar': A tank equipped with a drill for subterranean exploration and combat. *'Dolphar 202': A submarine used for underwater missions. *'Stug': A pair of modified motorcycles made by Horii for routine patrol. Two models existed with different purposes: **'1': Made for on-road type. **'2': Made for off-road type. Gallery guts logo.jpg|GUTS logo GUTSS.png GUTS I.jpg|Artdessei cockpit Manga_GUTS.jpg|The Manga/Manwha version of GUTS Dive Hangar Open.jpg|Dive Hangar opened Category:Teams Category:Attack Teams Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:TPC Category:GUTS Category:GUTS Members Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters